


A Little Peace

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Qui-Gon survived, Anakin is healthy in body and mind, and Obi-Wan is pretty snug in the middle. Naboo is ready to house them as the Clone Wars end finally.





	A Little Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A winter writing gift for @strawberrynacho the prompt “obikin or quiobi lots of fluff for a Christmas eve proposal?”

It was on Naboo that the three found happiness, having attended the peace talks of the galaxy at the Senate no more than 48 hours ago. Now they were on Naboo by invite from Padme, given gifts of cloaks and wines and a vacation that was well deserved. They were in peace time now, the galaxy having come to a decision to join together again. Palpatine having been snuffed out in his office once the identity of the sith had been found out.

The clones were being processed through as citizens of the Republic. The Senate was coming to a rest period for a while as Life Day was coming upon them all. The Council at the temple were reviewing their own manifestos of what a Jedi was.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin had time off to finally relax after the clone wars.

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan and Anakin their champagne flutes dotted with frosted glass snowflakes, his reading glasses perched on his nose as they watched the snow fall on Naboo. Their apartment in Padme’s palace having a large wall of picture windows in the living room. The white fluff creating a picturesque view out of their place. Anakin was holding Obi-Wan’s hand with his flesh one, his black glove off and in their bedroom, metal gleaming from a good polish as he took the flute from Qui-Gon with a soft clink.

Qui-Gon held up his glass, looking at his lovers as they too held up their glasses. “To Life Day and finally- the galaxies peace talks.”

“To Life.”

“To Life.”

The pair answered back before going to take a sip of Nabooian champagne. Obi-Wan made a soft sound as a glass rod hit his nose. The thin rod was across the rim of the glass, holding a string knotted to it and something else in his flute.

Anakin could barely hold his grin as Obi-Wan let go of his hand and plucked the thin glass rod off the rim and pulled out the object, seeing a cobalt white ring with green and blue inlays. His gasp at the realization of what it was had Qui-Gon carefully taking his glass away and putting it on the coffee table. “Oh-Oh my. This is- Is.” His face was flushing a bright pink to compliment the deep navy of his winter cloak

“A loss for words. This is a first love.” Qui-Gon teased softly, watching tears brim Obi-Wan’s green-hazel eyes.

“Obi?” Anakin was panicking a little.

“I’m okay- just. Please tell me this is what I think it is?”

“It’s a proposal Obi-Love. From us both.”

“If you’ll have us that is.”

Obi-Wan sniffled, laughing a little through his new tears. “Of course I will. Oh kark, how could I say no to your two.” Obi-Wan felt Anakin wipe his eyes of tears, kissing his cheek.

Qui-Gon went to go get a cup of water to wash the sticky champagne off the ring, wanting to see it on Obi-Wan as soon as possible.

Obi-Wan was shaking, even though he had a warm velvet cloak on and the room was temperature controlled. But Anakin knew it was out of excitement and happiness than being cold.

When Qui-Gon came back he was gently taking the glass rod and letting Obi-Wan undo the small loop, letting the ring fall into the glass of water, tinkling the bottom before he swished it around and took it out.

Anakin moved to kneel on his knee, laughing a little when Qui-Gon needed a little help getting down. “I’m not as young as I once was Ani. My joints dislike me still.”

“Well those are getting fixed as soon as we get back remember?” Anakin smiled, getting a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I am, need my joints for what I want to do to my loves.”

“Oh for the love of- Why do I love you two?”

“Because dear, we love you back.” Qui-Gon took the ring out of the glass, drying it on his dark robe, his deep green cloak shifted to cover one shoulder. “Now, Anakin would you like to ask or should I?”

“You hold the ring, I want to ask.” Qui-Gon nodded and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands gently, kissing the fingers before looking up to his love’s eyes. “Okay. Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi. Will you agree to forming a life bond with both Qui-Gon and I? As Jedi of the New Republic we would like to use our right to marry who we want and we would like to marry you. Would you agree?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to remember how in the force he was supposed to answer back, thinking to what Anakin had pointed out for him to read in the new treaties sent to the Jedi. “I, Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi do agree to marry both you Anakin and Qui-Gon under the rules of the New Republic. I- I want to marry you both so much. Yes. Forget formalities I say yes.”

Anakin laughed, watching the grin on Obi-Wan’s face spread as Qui-Gon slid the ring onto Obi-Wan’s finger, a little large but they knew they could resize the ring.

“Oh Qui, here.” Obi-Wan bent over and took his sleeve to gently pat the older man’s cheeks dry helping him up and hearing his knees creak in protest. Anakin followed suit and watched the two sigh and lean in to a kiss that sealed their proposal.

Anakin was near vibrating when Obi-Wan moved to pull him into a kiss, using the dark red cloak to tug him in. “Thank you.” A warm kiss caressed Anakin’s lips and the smile he felt made his heart soar. “I love you two so much.”

“As do we love, as do we.” Qui-Gon kissed Anakin softly when he got the chance, happy that their plan went well and their backdrop of silent white snow made the moment near ethereal.


End file.
